Skylar Cantrin
History Early Life: Skylar was born in Australia, into a family that believed in magic. He was raised on stories of witches and wizards, dungeons and dragons. However unlike his parents he didn't seem to have any latent abilities. Confined to a normal life, surrounded by people who believed in something bigger, he wanted nothing more than to manifest some kind of power in order to belong. However tragedy struck from a young age, his mother and father perishing under mysterious circumstances, with his siblings disappearing one by one as they began to investigate the causes. Survival: With his family and friends disappearing around him at an alarming rate, Skylar fled to the states, or he tried to. He was intercepted by a mysterious group, who put him to work and performed experiments on him, leaving him with a nasty branding on the back of his right hand. Eventually he escaped the group, and fled to America, where he hoped to find solace from the madness that had quickly become his life. Having spoken to none of his contacts from back home, Skylar was left without a safety net in a strange land, and found himself living on the streets soon enough. He was forced to beg, steal and cheat to survive on the streets for some time, and he found he wasn't half bad as a petty thief. Life or Death: Eventually, Skylar became known to certain gangs around town, whether because he had stolen from them, stolen for them, or messed with their territory, he began to find himself sought out by the more unsavoury elements in town. He could only hide from them for so long, and eventually one group found him, in the back alley of a small pub two men approached. They had every intent of hurting him, and they did, beating him to within an inch of his life. However, before they could finish him off, a box from the side of the street smashed into one of the assailants, knocking him out cold. The other fled, but couldn't escape the alleyway of boxes, and a box hit him square in the temple, he too fell. Lifeless. Skylar's powers had finally manifested, Telekinesis, and it had saved his life. The Cover Up: He knew it couldn't get out that he had some kind of power, the gangs would either kill him or try to use him for it, so, with a grim outlook, he set about removing the evidence. Silencing the first gang member permanently wasn't an easy decision for him, but the beating he had endured made it slightly easier. Then he went about cleaning himself of any evidence, and removing the bodies, dropping them in a nearby river. He has never spoken to anyone of this day, nor does he have plans to, but ever since he's been far more careful about how he goes about committing crimes. Prospering: With his new found abilities he could pull off more elaborate cons, anything involving sleight of hand became a cinch, dice games against a telekinetic didn't tend to be fair. However with no legal right to live in the states he's had to stay in the shadier areas of town, a life of living on the streets only ever briefly abated by a kind soul willing to share a room for a few days, or a rundown motel willing to look past his citizenship issues. It wasn't much, but with some money in his pocket and his powers manifested, Skylar felt like he could take on the world, and now, he had a reason to do so. Appearance Surprisingly clean for someone who lives on the street, Skylar takes a certain care in his appearance, not to mention looking proper can help with his cons. 6 feet almost on the dot, lanky but sturdy in build, with messy white hair and dull teal eyes, he looks like a regular young adult in town, although his slight Australian accent often gives him away. Mostly seen wearing a large grey duster, filled with pockets and hiding holes, jeans and sneakers, nothing about his appearance is especially attention grabbing, just how he likes it. The only recognisable feature would be his brand on the back of his right hand, however not many have seen it, as it's usually covered by gloves. Personality Sarcastic to a point, he has a positive attitude and outlook. His upbringing has caused him to often look out for number 1, but he's careful with those he's close to, less he lose them like he did his family. Overall easygoing and with a quick wit. Friends Skylar has no real friends, he keeps his life to himself much of the time, though not because he wants to, moreso out of feat of what would happened if certain groups could track him down. He does have a few friends among the homeless / drifter population of town who have helped him, and he helped them in turn, though none that he would consider as especially close. Enemies Various 'marks' have a vendetta against him, not that many would recognise him if they saw him. Similarly many gangs have kept their eyes out for him, whether that be with the hope to recruit him to their side, or to settle a score. Of particular note is the gang to which his two muggers belonged, they're not certain he killed them, but they'd be more than willing to Aspirations Skylar wants to be safe first and foremost, or he thinks he does. Realistically he has to much drive to stop there, and would likely begin to look for the group who had branded him, and the reason for his families disappearance were he to no have to constantly looking towards his own survival.